


This Is How I Feel About You.

by springdaybutterflies



Series: Together this time in paradise. [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Wooyoung, Butt Plugs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Everyone Loves Seonghwa, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Switch Mingi, Switch Seonghwa, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jongho, Top San, Top Yunho, Yeosang is Yeosang, top hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdaybutterflies/pseuds/springdaybutterflies
Summary: “You didn’t.” Mingi looks a bit taken aback by this. “You said I could. You said you were okay with it!” “I was joking! Now what will everyone else think of me?!” he asks almost hysterically, turning eyes burning with the threat of tears onto the other members, who were just sitting watching the scene unfold.“We don’t think any less of you Star,” San says with a comforting smile, that slightly puts Seonghwa at ease. “But you must be disgusted. I’m really sorry you even had to hear about this, it was just some messed up dream.” This time it wasn’t San that replies to him, but their youngest Jongho. “But hyung, that’s pretty hot. You’re pretty hot.” Seonghwa stares in bewilderment as all of the boys hum their agreement, eyes still fixed on him. “Wait, what?!”Or, the fic where Seonghwa dreams of fucking all of his band mates, and his boyfriend decides to make his dream a reality.





	This Is How I Feel About You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I just want to clarify before you begin reading this work that this is purely a work of fiction. I do not believe that any of the boys behave like this in reality, and I condone communication and consent within a relationship.  
> I also have nothing against Jongho, its just that my 2:30 am brain decided to write his scene a bit more kinkier than the other boys ones, so be warned. On that note, if you are a soft stan I recommend you don't read any further, because things get heated.  
> Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this fic!! :-)

Seonghwa lies spread eagle on his bed, fluffy white gown knotted loosely around his lithe waist as he groans into his pillow. He fumbles blindly beside him for his fluffy comforter, dragging it over his exposed calves and preparing himself to take a well deserved rest.

Recently their group’s schedules had been absolutely hectic, giving the idols barely any down time as they religiously prepared for their next comeback. After Hongjoong, along with the help of other members and company professionals, had finished producing the series of tracks, they had all been dancing and dieting to the point of near injury.

Seonghwa could feel when Mingi grabbed his small waist that the rapper’s hands could almost completely surround it. The whole group were in similar states, with them all losing weight and gaining muscle (which Seongwha for some reason had not been able to do), and everyone was in an utter state of exhaustion. 

Their comeback was fast approaching, venues had been booked, plans made and music video nearly completely shot, so the group was finally being given a few days to recover, relax sore muscles and sleep. Sleep was what Seonghwa needed, as well as food. He can't remember the last time he had had three full meals in a day, having to skip them constantly in order to complete packed daily schedules of photo shoots, stressing his vocal chords with repetitive singing and pushing his body to breaking point with lots of taxing dancing. 

He yawns widely, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth, before running it sleepily along his face, tracing the puffy black bags under his eyes. He lets the hand drop in front of his face as he curls up into a comfortable ball to finally sleep. The darkness swallows him easily, as as soon as he closes his drooping eyes he finds himself dead to the world and floating around in his own subreality where his dreams take over.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

It isn't until hours later that he finally stirs, to fingers carding gently but firmly through his hair. He moans softly in appreciation, turning further onto his side and tilting his head, to drive the fingers harder against his scalp and deeper into his unstyled hair. He loves his boyfriend’s long powerful fingers, and god did Mingi know it, using them on him whenever the chance arose. 

Mingi hummed softly as he massaged skillfully down Seonghwa’s neck and into his shoulders where they stayed to work at knots caused by stress and exertion. Seonghwa’s moans grew more needy and frequent as Mingi’s hands continued to travel, down his back until they were massaging lowly at his waist, dangerously close to his ass. 

Seonghwa finally peeks his eyes open, blinking blearily until his boyfriend’s grinning face becomes clear to his tired eyes. He smiles dopily, grinning at the man above him and puckering his chapped lips, asking for a kiss. Mingi rolls his eyes but leans down to oblige him anyway, softly sliding his lips against Seongwha’s in a lazy motion, pulling away when the man below him tries to deepen it. “Good morning baby,” he says in his hot deep voice that always has Seonghwa horny. Seonghwa just grumbles in response and kicks his blanket off his legs, as it had gotten tangled around them overnight. 

He goes to snuggle back up into his pillow when he feels Mingi’s hand land on his waist, so he turns to look at the other man, only to see that his boyfriends attention seems to be focused further down the bed. He looks down at himself and sees that the fluffy bathrobe had fallen off his legs, exposing large expanses of caramel skin and a rather prominent bump sitting under the bunched fabric. Just wonderful. 

“Are my massages that good?” Mingi asks cheekily with a waggle of his eyebrows, as he pulls himself to sit up further on Seongwha’s double bed, his own sitting slept in but deserted on the other side of their shared dorm room. “Mmm, didn’t help my case, but it was because of a dream.” This has Mingi’s interest piqued, as he leans forward giving Seonghwa his full attention, eyes trained steadily on his boyfriend and a cheeky smile twitching on his lips. “And may I ask what this dream was about? Haven't ever seen you this excited before being touched.” 

Seonghwa just glares at him and swats at his boyfriend’s smug face, turning away from him and lying down on his other side facing the wall. Mingi just chuckles softly, nudging him with his foot. “Come on, don't be embarrassed Hwa. You can tell me anything, you know I won’t judge you baby.” “I know ...but it was pretty bloody weird, and kind of fucked up.” Mingi gently grabs his shoulder and pulls him onto his back so that he can see Seonghwa’s face. 

He’s a bit surprised to see a heavy blush dusting his cheeks and for his boyfriend to be avoiding eye contact, as Seonghwa was usually very confident with these kinds of things. “Come on Hwa, I know you and nothing can scare me. You could never disgust me. We are both, you especially,” he jokes with a wink, “very kinky people. I don’t think anything you tell me could ever phase me.” Seonghwa exhales, frowning while contemplating his next move. “Well, this dream was something I've never really consciously thought about before. We’ve just been so busy recently and it's honestly nothing to look into and is probably completely stress related. Like it’s honestly pretty disgusting that my mind even conjured this up, let alone the fact that it turned me on..” “Baby, you’re rambling.” “I know Mingi, but it's weird. I’m not supposed to dream about all of our band members fucking me.” 

Mingi’s eyes widened comically, his jaw dropping slightly open so that his endearing crooked teeth came into view. Seonghwa would have loved to stop and stare at them any other time, but right now he was so horrified, disgusted and embarrassed with himself that he just buried his face into his pillow and held back tears of shame. 

The silence was thick as he lay there. The bed did not shift like he was scared it would. Mingi leaving would shatter him. Instead he felt warm breath ghost by the side of his ear, making him shiver in surprise and also because he was still extremely hard and horny. “Baby, you’re so hot. That's so hot.” Seonghwa leaned back to look at Mingi, the same bewildered look that other’s face had just held gracing his own features. Mingi stared back at him with a faraway look in his eyes, as if conjuring a picture of what it would look like if he were to be able to watch Seonghwa being taken in turn by each of the members. The fact that he was thinking just that was confirmed by another heartily mumbled “Fuck that would be so hot.” 

Seonghwa pinked slightly as he too thought over the idea, consciously this time, and yeah, that was fucking hot. “Mmm, never going to happen though.” This seemed to snap Mingi out of his thoughts, who looked over at Seonghwa almost cautiously. “But would you be opposed to that happening?” “I never said that, what I said is that it’d never happen. The other members know we’re a couple, yes they support it, but that doesnt mean that they all want to join in on our sexy times and fuck me. I don’t even know what their sexualities are anyway, it's not like we ever really talk with any of them about that kind of stuff.” Mingi hums at that but his face still harbours a thoughtful expression. “Say, hypothetically, and this is completely hypothetical, if I were to ask and were able to convince the other members to ...partake in a situation similar to that of your dream, would agree to partake yourself.” 

Seonghwa just snorts, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “Pfff, yeah sure. As if that ever would or could happen, I’d pay to see that to be honest. Fine, sure. Good luck with that Mingi.” Seonghwa says with a scoff, turning away from his boyfriend to roll his eyes and clamber out of bed, ready to start his day. What he misses is an excited, devilish grin settle heavily on his boyfriend’s lips.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Seonghwa spends the rest of his day happily lazing around the dormitories, spending time with his dongsaengs, quickly forgetting the guilt he internally harboured for dreaming about these boys the way he did. He goes to each member throughout the day, spending quality time with his best friends as they haven't been able to properly hang out for what seems like forever. 

After breakfast first thing in the morning he heads through to San’s room to find the cute boy asleep cuddled up to his shiber plush toy. He gently pries the toy from San’s grasp, replacing it with himself and cuddling up to his friend, making his way under San’s chin, to rest his head on his clothed chest. San instinctively pulls him closer, snuggling his face into his hair and wrapping his strong arms tightly around Seonghwa’s waist. Seonghwa sighs in content, and being still exhausted finds himself drifting out of conscious once again.

When he comes to, it's not to fingers carding through his hair like earlier, but this time to San poking his cheeks and lips. He sits there for a while pretending he's still asleep, but lets a giggle erupt from his throat when San squeezes his cheeks so that his lips form a ridiculous duck-like pout.

San continues to hold his cheeks in position, so Seonghwa opens his eyes to glare at San who hovers above him, eyes glimmering with amusement, as a child would look at their favourite toy. San laughs heartily, letting his cheeks go and pulling Seonghwa into a big hug. “Morning Star. Fancy finding you in my bed at this time in the morning. Did you and your husband fight?” he questions, placing a kiss on the top of his best friends head. 

Seonghwa scoffs, glaring at his friend with an insulted look on his face. “Do I need to have an argument with my boyfriend in order to spend time in my best friend’s presence? I think not.” San smiles widely at that, crushing Seonghwa even tighter into the hug, practically suffocating him. “Awwwww, I love you too star,” he says making joking kissy faces, which Seonghwa bats away from himself with a grimace. 

When the two eventually calm down they end up watching dance cover video’s made by their fanbase, cuddled up in the bed for the morning. It is around an hour later and part way through an amazing Illusion cover that their quiet time together gets interrupted by San’s roommate Wooyoung barreling into the room and jumping on top of the two, claiming that he’s made a big cooked breakfast.

San instantly leaps from the bed at the mention of food, and sets off down the hallway, enticed by the inviting aromas wafting from the kitchen vicinity. Seonghwa tells a pouting Wooyoung that he's already eaten breakfast, but pulls the man down onto the bed for a hug when he turns to walk away. They cuddle for a wee while, Seonghwa rubbing patterns onto Wooyoung back until Wooyoung’s stomach lets out a loud grumble that they both laugh at. 

They head out into the kitchen to find Hongjoong, Mingi, San and Yeosang piling their plates high with food that Wooyoung had made earlier. Wooyoung rushes ahead to begin filling his own plate, so Seonghwa walks over to Hongjoong who is sitting down at the table, ignoring Mingi’s grabby hands and strolling over to their leader. 

“Morning Hyung!” Hongjoong greets him brightly, giving him a smile before shoving a forkful of omelette between his lips, his eyes rolling back and groaning in appreciation. “Wohyongh dis taskts soh goobd.” “Stop talking with your mouth full, and good morning to you too,” Seonghwa quips, rolling his eyes at their leaders antics, stopping behind his chair to rest his chin on his leader and friend’s head of cherry red hair. Hongjoong and the others continue eating their meals around the table making small conversation, Mingi occasionally pouting in his direction, but he stays in his place resting on their leader, as Hongjoong occasionally passes something over his head for Seonghwa to sample. 

Yeosang finishes his meal first, collecting up plates and moving toward the kitchen facilities to begin washing the dishes, and Seonghwa follows to give him a hand. They work in comfortable silence, Yeosang scrubbing the dirty dishes and humming a song mindlessly, that is until Seonghwa decides to smack him in the ass with the damp tea towel, causing Yeosang to screech and a water fight to commence. The other members watch in amusement, Mingi cheering for Seonghwa occasionally as he lands a good hit with the tea towel on Yeosang and everyone erupts into laughter when Yeosang sprays the front of his pants, making Seonghwa look like he’s pissed himself. 

They all end up clutching their sides in hysterics by the end of it, and when the dishes are finally completed, Seonghwa heads in the direction of the bathrooms in order to get a bath in to kick off his day of relaxing. He hums to himself as he draws the bath, adding bath salts to the water, and watching the pink crystals dissolve into the piping water. He cuts the water when the tub reaches half full, pulling the draw string for his fluffy white gown and dropping his shoulders so that it sinks to and puddles on the floor at his feet. 

He rolls his shoulders that are significantly less stiff than before Mingi massaged them (bless his boyfriend), and tests the water with his toes, gradually sinking all they way into the tub until everything but his head is submerged. He sighs in contentment, feeling the stress and tension melt from his body, the water stripping him of his concerns and relaxing him to the point of almost falling asleep again.

He lies there, eyes half lidded and brain foggy with no thoughts as the water laps gently at his chin with each breath, steam swirling around his face. The silence that he hasn't experienced in such a long time soothes him into a trance like state, where he isn't daydreaming, because no thoughts plague his brain, but he also isn't sleeping. Just existing peacefully in the moment, enjoying such a rare time in his otherwise hectic life.

And of course, as usual, somebody just has to come and ruin that. He doesn't hear the door open, but hears the sucked in breath of surprise, eyes opening into small annoyed slits and looking at a sweaty Jongho. “...Guess I didn’t lock the door. Knock next time.” “Yeah, sorry hyung. I’m in a bit of a rush for a shower,” he says gesturing at himself, dripping in his gym attire, “Would you mind if I use the shower while you’re in here?” 

Seonghwa gives him a little nod, closing his eyes again and relaxing back into the water as he hears the shower turn on in the cubicle behind him. He is tempted to turn and get an eyeful of their gym rat in all of his naked glory, but decides against it, because it's impossible to hide a hard on in a crystal clear bath when completely naked. 

He keeps his eyes closed during the duration of his friend’s shower, waiting until the waters cut off and he hears him leave the room. Not much later the bath water begins to grow lukewarm, so he decides to get out and continue his relaxing for the day, which mainly consists of time to himself, movies and more sleeping. He pulls a fresh bathrobe on and quickly makes his way to his dorm room, locking the door and grabbing his laptop before slumping onto his bed. 

He spends the rest of the day like that, mindlessly watching film after film until he falls asleep, only to awake to Mingi knocking on the door in order to get him to come eat dinner late that evening. He refuses, claiming that he isn’t hungry and just wants to sleep, but unlocks the door so that his boyfriend could go to sleep later without rousing him again. He crawled back into bed, enjoying his lazy time, before once again quickly drifting off into another deep restful sleep.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The next morning he wakes up reasonably early before all of his other band members, due to him sleeping most of the previous day. He fells completely rejuvenated and relaxed, and it is honestly the best he has felt in a long time. He shuffles quietly out of his dorm room in order not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, grabbing an apple on his way past the kitchen and making a beeline for the lounge. 

When he reaches the sofa he sinks down onto it's tattered cushions and stretches his arm to reach for the remote to sift through the channels. He settles on a drama with EXO’s DO acting in it, and watches animatedly while the handsome actor interacts with the female lead. Just as he’s beginning to get into it the members start filing into the room and plopping down on the couches and chairs situated around the room. 

He mostly ignores them at first, but starts to get a weird itchy feeling, a bit like he’s being stared at. “What do you lot want?” he asks turning to look at the 7 pairs of expectant eyes staring at him. Although, that isn’t what makes him uncomfortable. What makes him shift slightly on his couch and frown is the smug, excited look on Mingi’s face. This can’t be good. 

“Well hyung,” San starts looking a bit cautious. “Mingi told us something last night”. At this Seonghwa turns narrowed eyes on his boyfriend who shies away from the withering look. “And what the hell has this weirdo gone telling you this time. If it’s about me skipping meals, I’ve already told him that I’ve been busy, I promise to eat more so don’t be concerned.” 

The other boys look slightly more uncomfortable at this, shifting around and turning their fixed gazes from Seonghwa and onto a nervous looking Mingi. Mingi’s swallow is audible and he rubs his hands together in what Seonghwa recognises as a nervous gesture. “Ummm, no it’s not about eating. It’s ummm, something else.” His boyfriend looks like he’s sweating at this stage, and Seonghwa just wants him to bloody come out with it. “Spit it out Mingi, why are you guys all just staring at me like this? It’s creepy.” “Well, I told them about what we discussed the other morning Hwa.” 

Seonghwa sits there for a moment just letting those words sink in, so that he can fully digest the meaning behind them, remembers what he and Mingi had talked about the previous morning after that dream. He sits there, staring at Mingi, eyes wide in utter disbelief. “You didn’t.” Mingi looks a bit taken aback by this. “You said I could. You said you were okay with it!” “I was joking! Now what will everyone else think of me?!” he asks almost hysterically, turning eyes burning with the threat of tears onto the other members, who were just sitting watching the scene unfold. 

“We don’t think any less of you Star,” San says with a comforting smile, that slightly puts Seonghwa at ease. “But you must be disgusted. I’m really sorry you even had to hear about this, it was just some messed up dream.” This time it wasn’t San that replies to him, but their youngest Jongho. “But hyung, that’s pretty hot. You’re pretty hot.” Seonghwa stares in bewilderment as all of the boys hum their agreement, eyes still fixed on him. “Wait, what?!” 

“Hey baby,” Mingi interrupts him. “The others all decided that they’d like to join in. That is, if you would still like to.” Seonghwa just stared ahead in shock. “What? Really?” he breathes. Variations of agreement come from each boy sitting around the room, San coming over to plonk himself down next to Seonghwa and draw him in for a hug, looking to Mingi for permission and then searching Seonghwa’s eyes before capturing his lips in a soft sweet kiss. 

The other boys seem to gravitate towards them, sitting around Seonghwa as San presses closed mouthed but still passionate against his lips. “You are so beautiful Star,” he whispers into the shell of his ear, before nipping gently at the lobe. Seonghwa lets out an embarrassing choked sound, pushing San away lightly, who complies readily, sitting back on the couch. He sits there, still a little bit blissed out from the kiss, using his sweater paws to cover the deep blush tinting his cheeks.

He tries to find some clarity in his thoughts, but his mind keeps drifting back to how well San kissed, different from Mingi. Not better or worse, just different. He hears a cleared throat and looks up to see San staring at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Realising that he had been quite obviously staring at his best friend’s lips, he too clears his throat and avoids his gaze, finally feeling his mind clear. 

“Umm, well. I’m not really ...prepared for this right now.” They all nod in amusement as he gestures wildly around himself. “We could do it tomorrow?” suggests Mingi eagerly. He finds himself nodding, what he had just got himself into not quite having registered yet. “We need a safe word or something, just in case things get too much or somebody gets too kinky,” Yeosang reasons with a concentrated expression to which they all nod, including Seonghwa. “I doubt we’ll find anyone kinkier than Hwa,” Mingi jokes, receiving a slap over the back of the head by the man in mention. “Ummm ....twilight? It’s not somehing I’d ever say during sex.” “Twilight it is then!” Wooyoung claps with a grin. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The next morning Seonghwa is lying in bed feeling extremely wound up and nervous, with lack of sleep eating away at his sanity as he hadn't been able to get much shut eye the previous night, too lost in thought and worries. Mingi had slept beside him as a means of comfort, but had been out like a light as soon as he crawled into bed and had Seonghwa in his arms, leaving Seonghwa with no one to turn to for verbal solace throughout the long night. 

When light begins to seep through the break in the centre of the curtains, he decides it time to prepare himself for what was to come that day. He slips out of bed praying that Mingi won’t stir, and pads over to his dresser. He pulls out casual, comfortable clothes to wear for the day after his shower and after a bit of hesitation pulls back the clothing at the back of his dresser to uncover his secret stash of lingerie that he had bought in preparation for Mingi’s birthday, deciding that today was special occasion enough to wear it. He folds the lingerie into his shirt, before slipping out of the room and down the hallway into the bathroom. 

When he gets in he pulls off his pajamas, tossing them in the shared hamper and making his way into the shower, cursing when he turns it on and gets splashed by some of the cold spray. When it finally heats he slips in and sighs at the rhythmic drumming of tiny droplets of water cascading onto his scalp. He lets himself enjoy the feeling for a moment, before he reaches for Mingi’s shampoo bottle, stealing his boyfriend’s products to wash himself, liking the sense of comfort the scents bring him.

After cleaning up he cuts the shower and steps out briefly to open the vanity draw, producing a razor and a bottle of lube that he and Mingi had placed in there. He reenters the shower and lathers his nether regions with soap, taking extra care while running the razor around between his legs, to cut away any hair between them. Next he grabs the lube, holding the bottle under the warm water in order to heat it up, before popping the cap off and squirting a generous amount onto three fingers.

One slips in relatively easily, as he had been rather sexually frustrated the night before and had gotten up to a few things while Mingi had been asleep. So it isn't long until he slides two and later three fingers in, scissoring them inside of himself, but purposely avoiding his prostate so that he doesn't get himself too aroused. When he's satisfied with his job he steps out of the shower and towel dries his body and hair, double checking his shaving job in the mirror. He then reaches for his pile of clothes, unfolding his soft shirt to reveal the black lingerie he had hidden in it. 

He stares at it for a while, nervously contemplating whether wearing it was a good idea. But with a soft “fuck it,” he begins pulling the lacy pieces on anyway. The lace feels foreign on his skin, scratching gently at his nipples when he pulls the see through lace bralette on. He then slides on the matching see through panties that barely cover his front and thong at the back slightly uncomfortably. He moves to stand in front of the mirror, admiring himself in his lace clad glory, honeyed skin contrasting nicely with the jet black of both the lingerie and his hair. He reaches up to flick the little bell attached to the centre of the bralette, smiling devilishly when it gives a small tinkle. He was going to give these boys a surprise they would never forget.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

He walks out into the kitchen after his little bathroom rendezvous, planning on eating something light, only to find Yunho standing there with a big assortment of food waiting for him. Yunho smiles shyly at him and offers the plate to Seonghwa who takes it thankfully. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to.” “I wanted to. You’re going to need your energy,” he jokes with a wink that has Seonghwa spluttering and smacking him over the back of the head. “Yah! Watch what you say you little shit.” Yunho just sniggers and shuffles out of the line of fire, rubbing the back of his head, only reapproaching Seonghwa when he is sat down and preoccupied with his food. 

Seonghwa pauses mid bite when he feels Yunho place his hands on his shoulders and begin rubbing them, scared that he’ll feel the bralette strap. Seonghwa quickly brushes him away, saying that he's done eating, but leaving a substantial amount of food, causing Yunho to frown, but Seonghwa doesn't have time to feel sorry, as band members begin trickling into the room, greeting him as usual, but their gazes stay on him longer, hold more meaning than usual. San, the forever confident one comes up and plants a kiss on the corner of his mouth, only to be batted off by a sleepy Mingi, craving physical affection from his boyfriend. 

Mingi slumps into his arms, whining into his neck about waking up alone, and demanding kisses as compensation. Seonghwa rolls his eyes but obliges, giving Mingi a long deep kiss, despite his boyfriend's morning breath. When they break away from each other panting slightly, they realise that everyone has stopped talking and seven pairs of eyes rest on them. “Yah, stop staring. Nothing is happening until you lot are fed, showered, and have brushed your teeth.” They all turn back to what they were doing, listening to their oldest hyung as they excitedly rush through their morning routines. 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

Everyone takes turns showering and for some reason, the boys turn up in his room one by one after they’re cleaned up. He has half a mind to kick them out and lock the door so that he can mentally prepare himself for what's to come, but instead gives in to their puppy dog eyes, choosing to ignore them and read his book (re-read the same line over and over again because he can't concentrate,) while they all laze around, sprawled over his and Mingi’s beds that Mingi had apparently pushed together earlier that morning. 

Finally Wooyoung walks through the door after spending a considerable amount of time in the shower, and the air seems to turn thick. They all lie around in complete silence, and Seonghwa can feel his muscles tightening with each passing second. He is extremely nervous. Mingi breaks the ice, obviously sensing his boyfriends mounting tension, as he begins rubbing his thigh soothingly. “How do you want to do this baby?” he asks softly to Seonghwa. 

The other boys all turn to look at him with interested, but unpushy looks on their faces, obviously willing to stop if Seonghwa their oldest wasn't comfortable. Seonghwa looks up from under his eyelashes with a smirk at Mingi and hears a couple of the boys collectively suck in surprised breaths at the sight. Mingi grins right back at him. “I’d like you to take me first daddy.” And it is like a switch is flicked in the room, everyone pretty much pouncing on him. He had never felt this many hands on him at one time before, and while it may be a bit overwhelming, it was also extremely hot.

San who was sitting beside him, leans forward to mouth at his neck, dragging his teeth over Seonghwa’s adam's apple, causing small moans to erupt from his throat. Hongjoong seems readily focused on his thighs, licking and biting as far as his shorts would expose, and Mingi begins palming his growing bulge through his thin shorts, the friction rubbing the lace lingerie deliciously against his growing erection.

The other members all sit situated around the group, but all of the attention lies on him, on pleasing him, and that really turned him on. When Mingi reached for the hem of his shirt, the others seemed to back off slightly, sitting back onto their heels to give the couple some room. Seonghwa brushes Mingi’s hand away, who gives him a quizzical look but sits back to enjoy the show himself as Seonghwa reaches for the hem of his own shirt. 

Seonghwa decides to do just that, put on a bit of a show for his boys. He rocks forward so that he lands on his knees, spreading out his thighs and arching his back as he slips his shirt up slightly to uncover a deliciously tan strip of skin. Mingi groans at that, knowing that his boyfriend is going to enjoy dragging this out, but everyone is a bit startled when an almost growl erupts from their youngest, who has his eyes glued to Seonghwa’s stomach. Seonghwa preens slightly, head rolling back as he pulls his shirt up a bit higher.

In the dead silence, a small trill erupts from his bell as the shirt catches on the lingerie. This regains everyone's attention from Jongho, as they eye up their hyung’s lithe but petite waist, searching for where the small but intriguing sound came from. That's when Seonghwa decides to completely rid himself of the shirt, yanking the thin fabric over his head and discarding it on the floor. All eyes fixate on the black lace garment, jaws slightly open, and San being San, starts to palm himself over his jeans at the sight. 

Groans sound from all different directions and Seonghwa practically glows with the approval, leaning forward onto his hands and knees to catch his boyfriend's mouth in a heated open mouthed kiss, palming him over his pants while he's at it. He arches his back when he feels hands grabbing at the waist of his shorts, pulling the top down teasingly slow. “He’s wearing a fucking thong,” he hears San groan, as the shorts are promptly pulled down his thighs to pool at his knees on the bed. 

More than one pair of hands instantly start grabbing at his ass, one soft pair gently caressing and another grabbing firmly. He feels a finger begin to circle around his already loose wet hole and he moans loudly into Mingi’s mouth, who grins devilishly into the kiss, while playing with his boyfriend’s nipples. “Have you already fingered yourself for us hyung?” he hears Yeosang ask whimsically, as he feels the finger push past his tight ring of muscle and deep into his wet hole without a catch. He just moans his agreement into Mingi’s neck, needing to detach their mouths and just breathe in order to ground himself. 

He feels his boyfriend’s hands rub comforting circles on his back, as Yeosang slides in another long finger beside the other. This continues until Yeosang is four fingers deep, and Seonghwa is shaking on his knees, moans ripping constantly from his throat. By this stage he has his head laid on Mingi’s lap with his hips raised, as his boyfriend and Hongjoong thread their fingers through his hair. 

He opens his eyes blearily, blinking until his eyes focus on the scene around him. San, Wooyoung, Yunho and Jongho sit around them on the bed, all still completely clothed, but in states of complete disheveled arousal. Yunho and Jongho sit to the side, eyes lidded heavily as they stare at the scene happening in front of them, Yunho looking past him at something else, and Jongho directly at him, with his hand in his pants touching himself. San is sitting with Wooyoung in his lap, rubbing at the boy’s clothed erection while he whispers into his neck, sending visible shivers throughout Wooyoung’s body. 

Although, they both sit with their eyes trained on him. Something San says sends a massive tremor running throughout Wooyoung’s body, and the sight has Seonghwa moaning loudly. At that Yeosang retracts his fingers, and Seonghwa whines in protest, clenching his hole tightly around the fingers, causing Yeosang to groan as he carefully pulls them out. “Are you ready for me now baby?” Mingi asks, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders soothingly, but in a mildly suggestive way. 

Seonghwa didn’t have to be asked twice, instantly rolling onto his back and spinning round so that Mingi was between his spread legs, making grabby hands for his boyfriend. Mingi chuckled, leaning down to capture his lips in a heated kiss, only breaking away when the two begin gasping into each others mouths for air. He quickly leans back to discard his shirt, and as he begins to pull it over his head, Seonghwa sets to work on his sweats, pulling the drawstring before sliding his boyfriend’s pants and boxers down his legs in one tug. 

Mingi’s long thick member sits proudly in front of his face, and Seonghwa moans at the beautiful, familiar sight. As Mingi chucks his shirt away, Seonghwa leans forward to begin placing kisses along his boyfriend’s swollen member, paying close attention to the pretty head. Mingi threads his fingers into his hair, pulling him away before he can try going down on him, wanting desperately to be inside of his boyfriend. He sits back, running his hands down Seonghwa’s stomach and thighs and back up, as if showing off his boyfriend, before he swoops down to lie flat against him, pressing every inch of their bodies together, his tip sitting against Seonghwa’s hole with the barrier of the lingerie.

“Tell me what you want baby boy,” he says, loud enough for their audience to hear, gyrating his hips roughly against the fabric, startling a moan from Seonghwa. Everyone waits for his reply in silence, as Mingi continues to tease him, running his hands close to his groin area, occasionally brushing but with no purposeful contact. “W-want your dick inside of me, now ...daddy,” he chokes out in a moan when Mingi grabs him through his lingerie, the first contact his cock has had since they'd started. 

He hears collective groans and cusses, the loudest one being directly next to his ear where Mingi whispers his next words. “So good for me my baby,” before pulling the lingerie aside and beginning to slide his dick into Seonghwa’s waiting hole. Seonghwa lets out a high pitched needy moan, arching high off the bed and clawing at Mingi’s tensed biceps as the rapper pushes smoothly inside of him. 

When he’s fully sheathed he sits still, stroking his lover’s bangs out of his face, wiping the beading sweat from his brow. “So strong and beautiful for me Hwa,” he says, lowering his voice and whispering a soft “I love you” into the crown of his head. Seonghwa hums and puckers his lips for a sweet kiss, that quickly turns desperate when Mingi’s hard cock pulsates deep inside of him. With a nod of confirmation from Seonghwa he begins shallowly thrusting inside of his lover with their lips connected, not quite kissing, but breathing inside of each others mouths, a mantra of “daddy,” and “so good baby boy,” slipping from the couples lips onto each others. 

Mingi gradually picks up a quickening pace, thrusts aimed toward his boyfriend’s prostate in a cleverly practiced way. Seonghwa’s eyes roll back at the abuse, lifting his hips to meet Mingi’s in a desperate way, rubbing his dick against his boyfriend’s abdomen in the process, causing surges of white hot pleasure to pulse through his body at the intense double stimulation. 

Mingi’s deep throaty moans pick up in volume, and usually by this stage he would have grabbed Seonghwa’s neglected cock and started pumping it so that they could finish together, but Seonghwa knew that Mingi knew that he had 6 other men to satisfy after this, and that he would have to rely on stamina in order to survive this whole experience, and pleasure the other men. 

So Mingi continued thrusting, his aim becoming more sloppy and his moans more drawn out, and Seonghwa’s dick remains untouched. He begins lifting his hips again and arching to bring them together hard on each of Mingi’s downward thrusts, trying desperately to pleasure his boyfriend and bring him closer to the edge. When Mingi’s hip stutter, Seonghwa knows he is going to come, his boyfriend burying his head into Seonghwa’s neck and choking out a pleasured moan, before Seonghwa feels spurts of come painting his walls. 

This continues for a solid minute, his boyfriend groaning and his dick pulsing as he gyrates his hips in circles continuing to fill Seonghwa with his come. Seonghwa clenches hard to prevent rivets of come from escaping around his boyfriend’s dick, but this makes Mingi jolt in oversensitivity, and more spill out anyway. When Mingi pulls out he whines again at the loss, but begins to come out of his head and register shuffling and heavy breathing all around him on the bed. 

He rolls onto his stomach to look around at the men surrounding him, each staring at him with a different look in their eyes, appreciation, admiration, hunger, lust, want, and other indistinguishable emotions. Mingi strokes his back, giving his boyfriend a break to recover before the next man takes him. 

Once he’s caught his breath he gingerly sits up, turning his eyes again to the men before him. “Whose turn next?” he questions coyly, shuffling slightly so that he can lean forward and rest his head in his palm in a cute manner. Hongjoong laughs softly, raising a hand and shuffling over to Seonghwa. “You’re all mine now hyung,” he says with a cheeky wink, pulling the taller man into his lap and grabbing a handful of his hair to tug his head down for a kiss. 

Even though he is being bent at a weird and slightly uncomfortable angle Seonghwa dives passionately into the kiss, nipping and licking at his leader’s lips, receiving the same vigour from his outgoing confident friend. “Joong,” he groans against Hongjoong’s lips when he begins to grind up onto Seonghwa’s ass, controlling the movements with a firm grip in his hair and a hand clamped securely around his waist, giving off an unexpected aura of dominance that wouldn't be expected of the shortest man in the room. Seonghwa finds it super fucking hot. 

“Ugh, ngh. Joong, fuck me!” He knows he sounds desperate, but he genuinely is very desperate, and genuinely needs his leader’s dick in him right at that moment before he did something very stupid. “In a minute Seonghwa,” he reasons, pulling the impatient boy further onto his lap, so that Seonghwa’s legs sit on either side of his hips, hands positioned on his shoulders for balance. He leans forward to lick at the eldest nipples through the sheer fabric of the lingerie, causing the buds to harden and perk up under his tongue and Seonghwa himself to fidget in his lap, rubbing his ass thoughtlessly against his leader’s clothed erection.

Hongjoong grabs a handful of his hair, jerking his head back to give himself better access to Seonghwa’s chest, suckling firmly on the abused buds, playing with the other in turn, while lifting his hips to join Seonghwa in his gyrating motions. “Would you like me inside of you now Seonghwa? Want to ride me?” Seonghwa’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the thought, moaning a desperate “yes,” before getting to work on Hongjoong’s sweatpants, pulling them so they sit just below his dick, yanking his own lingerie aside, too lazy to take it off. 

He grabs a hold of his leader’s thick dick right at the base, before directing it to his hole, still full of lube and Mingi’s come. When he lines it up, he sinks down in one fluid motion, still fully stretched from his boyfriend’s dick, but still having to adjust to the new angle their position brings. Hongjoong holds his waist securely, peppering kisses on his jaw and neck to relax him into the position (mainly because he can't reach Seonghwa’s lips without pulling him down), giving Seonghwa the time he needs to adjust. 

Mingi crawls over, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand gently and soothing his thumb over the smooth knuckles, while Hongjoong holds the boy still. Hand still in Mingi’s Seonghwa experimentally rolls his hips, choking a moan when Hongjoong’s thick cock instantly rubs directly against his prostate. He starts a slow rocking pace, not lifting or dropping far, but stimulating the both of them with the rocking motion. Hongjoong grabs a fistfull of his night black hair, tugging his head back roughly, so that Seonghwa’s back arches beautifully and almost inhumanly, creating a better angle for him to drive even deeper inside of the elder.

Seonghwa begins frantically bouncing, dropping his boyfriend’s hand in favour of keeping his balance in the difficult position, clinging onto Hongjoong’s shoulders like a lifeline. Hongjoong leans backwards on his elbows to begin thrusting up to meet Seonghwa mid bounce. Seonghwa falls forward at first, catching himself on his leader’s chest, before regaining and keeping his balace while they continue to fuck in the pleasurable position. 

Hongjoong is mainly quiet besides small grunts and huffs, a complete one eighty of his everyday loud mouth. Hongjoong uses the hand in his hair to pull him forward, before grabbing both of his hips to pull him down onto his cock with each thrust, which was probably from the better, because Seonghwa’s legs are shaking like he’d just run a half marathon. 

At this new angle his prostate is hit dead on with every thrust, and Seonghwa can feel himself coming closer to the edge with each one, aiding Hongjoong in speeding up his bounces in order to bring them both closer to the edge. He throws his head back in a pitched cry, and in his bleary state hears Mingi announce, “He’s about to come untouched.” After those words leave his boyfriend’s mouth his abdomen clenches tight and his hole begins to spasm pleasurably around Hongjoong’s cock.

He arches his back so far that it audibly clicks and strings of white cum spurt from his cock all over his and Hongjoong’s chests. Hongjoong continues to fuck him through it, thrusting up hard into the pulsating hole, as Seonghwa begins to moan again in sensitivity. He doesn't last much longer, as on one practically hard thrust upward his leader beings to come into him, keeping his hips raised in order to keep his come inside of the quivering boy above him. 

When Hongjoong finishes, he lifts a satiated Seonghwa off his dick, peppering kisses gently all over the tired boy’s face before passing him to Mingi to coddle. Mingi takes his boyfriend into his arms gently, hugging him close and whispering words of encouragement and praise into his hair. It isn't long until he feels another pair of hands pulling him away into another lap and lips pressed all over his face. 

He blinks his eyes open blearily and is greeted by his best friend grinning down at him happily. A dopey smile of his own makes its way onto Seonghwa’s face. He reaches up to bop San’s nose, giggling softly when his friend scrunches it up in a bunny-like manner. His view of San’s face is then blocked by Wooyoung’s, who leans down to kiss him gently on the lips, and he feels San’s hands begin to play with his dick, bringing it back to life. That's when he realises that both of the boys are naked and tenses slightly. 

They both stop their ministrations, looking to him as if to ask if he's alright. He glances at both of their thick cocks, San’s slightly longer than Wooyoung’s. “Those aren't both going to fit in me,” he says warily, startling when a laugh rips it's way from San’s throat. “Don’t worry Star, my dicks the only one you’re taking this time. We were thinking that Wooyoung could take yours at the same time.” Seonghwa tilts his head thoughtfully at that. “That could work.” 

They all agree, and while San sucks marks onto his shoulders and back, removing his lingerie in the process, he sets to work on Wooyoung, taking charge for the first time in this experience. Wooyoung lays back for him, spreading his legs wide, cock standing proudly between them. But that isn't what catches his attention. What does is the fact that Wooyoung is completely clean shaven and something pink pokes out from his stretched hole. 

Seonghwa groans at the sight, grabbing Wooyoung’s legs and spreading them wider, in order to get a better look at the pink plug stretching his hole widely. He taps the base, causing Wooyoung to fidget and moan. “How big is this thing?” he asks curiously, grabbing the inserter to pull it out slightly, before shallowly thrusting it back in. Wooyoung’s only answer is a drawn out moan and quickening breath, and Seonghwa joins him with a high pitched one when San begins biting at his neck, slipping a finger into his thoroughly abused hole. 

They sit teasing each other for a while, until Seonghwa eventually pulls the large toy out of Wooyoung’s stretched hole. San sits back for a moment, looking at the two of them, murmuring out a soft “beautiful,” before he’s positioning himself behind the duo. Seonghwa rests his head on Wooyoung’s chest, beginning to slowly slide into the small boy below him, while San penetrates him, still clad in in his lingerie from above. They all choke out moans in unison, Seonghwa’s the loudest due to the double stimulation of penetrating and being penetrated. 

They all sit still when the two boys have reached the hilt, San murmuring praise into Seonghwa’s neck, and Seonghwa brushing Wooyoung’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes leaning down to pepper the boy’s cheeks with soft sweet kisses. Wooyoung grins cutely at the attention and Seonghwa finds himself smiling down at the boy adoringly. 

“I haven't been on the giving end in years, so let me know if I’m not doing something right,” he tells Wooyoung thoughtfully. “Wait, so Mingi doesnt let you fuck him?” San asks incredulously, making Seonghwa snigger at his best friend’s bluntness. “Nope, he's too macho manly for that,” Seonghwa says, glaring jokingly at his boyfriend who holds his hands up in surrender. The other boys join in laughing, despite the situation they’re in, but the laughs die down when Wooyoung whines loudly, pushing back on Seonghwa, trying to get him to move. 

Seonghwa chokes on a laugh at the action, feeling San tense up in anticipation as well. He feels San lean forward, attaching his lips to the back of his neck and begin to shallowly thrust into him, pushing Seonghwa in turn into Wooyoung with the time of his thrusts. They quickly discover that Wooyoung is extremely vocal, and that San seems to have a thing for talking dirty to them, draping his entire body over Seonghwa’s while he whispers filth and profanities into his ear. 

Sans pace grows close to animalistic, thumping Seonghwa roughly into Wooyoung who cries out at the constant harsh pressure on his prostate. Seonghwa reaches between their bodies, grabbing Wooyoung’s large erection and begins pumping it in time with San’s thrusts that jar both of them, causing the smaller boy to thrash wildly below him. Not long in he feels Wooyoung clench incredibly tight around his dick, as he practically screams through his orgasm, soiling on Seonghwa’s hand, who brings his fingers up to his mouth to lick the salty fluid off as he watches the boy catch his breath below him. 

San notices too, grabbing Seonghwa by the hips and pulling him back so that he stays deep inside of the eldest, and Seonghwa’s dick slips out of Wooyoung. He lays Seonghwa down gently, turning him onto his back beside Wooyoung, before he begins thrusting into him again. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful star,” he groans into Seonghwa’s neck, biting down hard above Seonghwa’s collar bone, making the boy below him jolt as he continues thrusting 

“So fucking good for me, so good around my dick.” He punctuates each word with long hard thrusts, hitting Seonghwa’s prostate dead on each time, causing them to moan in unison. He leans in to grind his hips in tight circles, so that Seonghwa’s dick gets delicious friction against his abs, biting down on another spot on his neck, claiming the beautiful man below him. “Come for me my beautiful Star,” he groans into Seonghwa’s neck, latching onto his shoulder and sinking his teeth in hard, increasing the tempo until Seonghwa is sliding up the bed and into the pillows at the headboard. 

Seonghwa cries out, high and shrill, reaching his orgasm, just as he feels San’s dick pulse in a tell tale way. San leans a bit higher up to whisper into his ear, kissing the lobe gently, before whispering a gentle “I love you,” into the side of his head, coming hard inside of him. The words and sudden stimulation combined had Seonghwa moaning again, his dick shooting out even more come, causing his body to shake uncontrollably. 

He turns his head to the side and sees a wide eyed Wooyoung staring at the two best friends, dragging his eyes between them, as if in question. Seonghwa’s too out of it at this point to really register what had just happened, so happily slumps backwards pulling his best friend with him as he empties his load inside him. When he's done, San pulls out gently, caressing Seonghwa’s stomach and leaning in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss, pulling away when they hear the door shut, and realise Wooyoung had left the room. Nobody pays him any mind, figuring he had simply left to clean up, so they all turn back to the activities at hand. 

San shuffles away when Yunho, Mingi and Jongho approach him, sitting down beside him. “Who now? I don’t think I can handle three at once,” Seonghwa says truthfully, staring at the three well endowed men sitting in front of him, Jongho’s cock looking as if it could split him in half with it's girth. They all turn to Yunho when he clears his throat, but the man is only looking at Mingi. “I could, umm ...fuck you, while Jongho fucks Seonghwa?” he asks almost timidly.” 

Mingi looks thoroughly taken aback, looking down at Yunho’s proud large cock and then to his boyfriend, as if asking for help or permission. “You can if you want to baby,” Seonghwa confirms with an encouraging nod. “That’d be really hot.” Mingi then turns to look at Yunho, a blush dusting his cheeks as he looks away bashfully after making eye contact. “I’ve never, ummm, you know,” he chokes out, startling slightly when Yunho grabs his chin, pulling him in for a strong heated kiss. “I know, and that's okay. Seonghwa could open you up if you’d like, seeing as you’re familiar with each others bodies?”

Mingi just nods dumbly, shuffling over to Seonghwa on his hands and knees, looking lost, but also extremely turned on. Seonghwa had never seen his boyfriend like this before, and god it was really hot. He rubs Mingi’s back comfortingly as he settled onto his knees, pulling a pillow over to bury his face in. Seonghwa leans over to grab a bottle of lube from the night stand, Jongho and Yunho sitting at Mingi’s head to rub at his neck and shoulders soothingly, relaxing him for what was about to happen. 

After retrieving the lube, Seonghwa begins rubbing the small bottle between his warm hands to adequately heat the liquid inside. When he deems it warm enough he squirts a generous amount into his hand, lathering it evenly over three fingers, before also squeezing some over his boyfriend’s hole. Mingi moans at the foreign sensation, clenching his hole tightly, the muscle fluttering in surprise. Seonghwa groans at the sight of Mingi like this, looking so small and fragile compared to his normal strong and dominant self, it honestly sends his thoughts spiralling to what else they could do with this on other occasions. 

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Seonghwa begins circling a finger around his boyfriend’s hole testing the waters, a hand clamped onto his waist to keep him in place and prevent him from fidgeting. Mingi squirms slightly at the weird feeling, not knowing whether to push back against it or pull away from it. Seonghwa saves him the decision, plunging a finger slowly into his boyfriend’s virgin hole, feel him clamp tightly around the single digit in discomfort. He looks up to see Yunho had lifted Mingi’s head into his lap, carding his fingers through the boy’s frosty green tips, making Seonghwa smile softly at the cute sight. He leans down to press firm open mouthed kisses onto Mingi’s perky ass, until his finger is all the way into the knuckle and he begins to move it gently. 

His boyfriend initially tenses, but relaxes into his and Yunho’s touches as they continue the relaxing ministrations, and Seonghwa finds it easier to pump the finger in and out of Mingi. His boyfriend’s moans eventually become breathy and needy, and he finds himself with a ton of lube being able to slip another finger inside of the pliant boy, kissing around his inserted fingers and whispering words of praise to his eager boyfriend. 

Two fingers are only enough for so long, before Mingi starts pressing back onto his fingers and begging for more, a small bit of drool dripping from his parted lips and down his chin messily. An extremely turned on looking Yunho reached down to wipe at the drool, inserting two of his fingers into Mingi’s mouth for the boy to suck on, who complies eagerly, suckling greedily on the digits, drawing a moan from Yunho.

Soon after, Seonghwa is pumping and scissoring three digits inside of his boyfriend easily, patting his thigh and deeming him ready. Mingi whines softly in his deep voice when Seonghwa retracts his fingers, Yunho quickly pulling him into his lap to soothe him with kisses. Seonghwa finds himself staring at the hot sight, startling gently when he feels Jongho’s hands grab his waist from behind and tug him into his lap. 

Seonghwa turns his head to the side for a kiss, not quite letting his boyfriend out of his sight to make sure he’s still okay, while he leans into Jongho’s hot demanding lips. The strong boy behind him claims his lips in a powerful kiss, practically bruising them with the force he presses into the action. Seonghwa pushes back just as hard, desperation from both sides leaking into the kiss, fueling their frantic joined lips. 

When Seonghwa pulls away from the kiss to breathe he turns to check on Mingi, seeing the boy on his back, with Yunho crowded over him. “Go over next to him, and be on your hands and knees when I get there. And put these back on,” Jongho states, chucking his previously discarded panties at him, speaking in a tone leaving no room for argument, so Seonghwa gets onto his hands and knees and crawls over to his boyfriend to wait for Jongho, pulling on the lace on his way. 

Just as he reaches him, Mingi chucks his head back in pained pleasure, as Yunho begins to slowly sink into him. Seonghwa moans at the sight, joined by the others as they watch the scene unfold before them. Seonghwa feels the bed dip below him and turns his head from the scene in front of him to find Jongho brandishing a leather belt, reaching forward for his hands. He yanks them behind his back, lashing them tightly together, leaving no room for him to move them. 

Seonghwa shuffles slightly in his new uncomfortable position, upper body held up by his head pressed sideways into the mattress facing Mingi and ass raised as he kneels. The moans filling the room from all different directions instantly cease when a loud slap slices through the air, all eyes drawn to the red mark now marring the golden skin on Seonghwa’s ass.

He sits there eyes wide open in shock, as Mingi turns worried eyes onto his boyfriend. “Was that alright?” Jongho asks, soothing a hand over the spot. “Just a bit of warning next time please.” Seonghwa chokes out in a small laugh that seems to ease Mingi’s tension. “Yeah, sorry about that hyung,” he says sheepishly. “Can I please spank you now?” Seonghwa splutters at the bluntness, but gives a mumbled “yes,” that has Jongho bringing his hand down sharply on the same spot again. 

His ass burns and stings at the contact and tears start to well in the corners of his eyes, but he lets a long drawn out moan slip past his lips at the pleasure the pulsing in the area brings. Jongho soothes the abused area again before bringing his hand down on the other cheek this time, with more force, that has him slightly siding up the bed on his face. A tear escapes from his eye and rolls down his cheek onto the mattress, his mouth falling open in a silent moan, as he stares over at Mingi, who despite experiencing taking it in the ass for the first time, has his attention focused on him, gauging his reactions and ready to step in if things get too much. 

“Safe word?” he whispers across the bed, to which Seonghwa instantly answers with, “Twilight.”

Mingi smiles softly at his boyfriend, Seonghwa returning it, but his face contorts into one of pained pleasure, as another smack is delivered to his ass cheek. Jongho leans over him, getting close to his ear, resting his body across Seonghwa’s and putting more pressure on his neck at the funny angle. 

“Can I fuck you now hyung?” he asks, suggestively slotting his dick between Seonghwa’s ass cheeks, thrusting between them with the barrier of the lingerie. Seonghwa’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the feeling, moaning out a “fuck yes,” which seems to be all it takes to rile Jongho up. He relaxes himself, preparing to be stripped of the lingerie or for it to be pulled aside, but what he isn't prepared for is the tearing sound he hears coming from behind himself. 

“Choi Jongho! These were bloody expensive, you are taking me shopping to buy new ones after this!” “Yeah, yeah. Sorry hyung,” Jongho chuckles from behind him. “I’m going to push in now,” he warns, lining his dick up to Seonghwa’s entrance, before roughly sliding in. Seonghwa thanks the lord for the other guys having stretched him before this, because as soon as Jongho’s in, he’s moving, not stopping to give Seonghwa time to adjust. 

He doesn’t start out gentle like the others, instantly starting at a quick pace, snapping his hips so powerfully into Seonghwa’s ass, that he finds himself being shoved up the bed, cheek rubbing painfully on the duvet. He can feel Jongho reaching further inside of him than anybody ever has, practically splitting him open with every aimed thrust, hitting his prostate with precision. Seonghwa doesn't think he’s ever been so overwhelmed with pained pleasure. 

Mid moan, he realises that he has his eyes screwed shut, opening them to reveal a sight that nearly has him coming on the spot. Mingi lies quivering and moaning, eyes flickering between him and Yunho, as Yunho delivers powerful, but gentle thrusts into his virgin hole. Mingi’s eyes fall closed as one well aimed thrust obviously catches his prostate, causing the man to arch spectacularly off the bed, a look of pure ecstasy crossing his face. Seonghwa finds himself moaning appreciatively at the sight, feeling the coil in his abdomen tighten further. 

Jongho continues to piston into him, grabbing his hips and manhandling him, pulling the oldest back hard into his thrusts as if he were a ragdoll, groaning when Seonghwa attempts to aid his efforts, uselessly pushing back. Seonghwa’s orgasm takes him completely by surprise, ripping into his full body, causing him to shudder and spasm in Jongho’s arms, the younger continuing to fuck him, as his dick leaks a useless amount of come, almost a dry orgasm. He cries out as he comes down from his high, only for Jongho to continue to fuck him with amazing stamina, thrusts unfaltering and dead against his prostate. 

Seonghwa eventually finds rivers of tears streaming down his cheeks at the over stimulation, only coherent enough to nod to Mingi that he is still okay. Jongho continued thrusting, sitting back further on his heels and pulling Seonghwa down slightly, bringing slight relief to his sore face, but causing him to rub even harder against his abused prostate. At the first thrust in the new position, Seonghwa’s breath catches in a sob, his boyfriend reaching across to wipe his tears, a concerned look marring his beautiful features.

Jongho continues to thrust, watching the exchange between the two lovers carefully, not wanting to hurt Seonghwa or push any boundaries, but finds it hard to stop himself when he leans forward and wraps a hand around the front of his neck, squeezing lightly, testingly. Seonghwa stills, eyes blown wide, a full body shudder running through him. 

A switch seems to flick within Mingi, as he lunges forward, slapping Jongho’s hand away from his boyfriend's neck. Jongho quickly retracts his hand and sits back from Seonghwa slightly, withering under the glare Mingi fixes him with. “You do not touch my boyfriend like that without his permission!” he growls deeply, reaching over to dry at Seonghwa’s tears, everyone collectively holding their breath waiting to see where this was going to go. 

Seonghwa just whines pushing at his boyfriend’s hands and glaring lightly at him. “Don’t interrupt, I was enjoying that. I know you’re just trying to protect me, but I’m a grown ass man that enjoys choking. I was just surprised.” They hear San wheeze a laugh from somewhere across the room, and Mingi’s eyes widen in wonder. “Why’d you never tell me before this?” That starts a chorus of laughter across the room, and Seonghwa turns to look behind himself at a rather timid looking Jongho, knowing that their youngest meant no harm. 

“You can choke me harder than that,” he challenges with a raised eyebrow and cocky smirk despite their position and the tears drying around his red eyes. Jongho’s look of hesitance melts away to be replaced by a smirk of his own. “I most certainly can hyung,” he replies with a devilish wink, beginning to thrust again, and Seonghwa is also hard again by this point, pushing back as best he can to meet Jongho’s thrusts with vigor. 

He hears moaning begin beside him again, and turns to watch Mingi being fucked by Yunho, not even startling this time when Jongho brings a hand around his neck to cut off his air supply. The abuse of his prostate, along with the lack of oxygen and cognitive thought brings him a sense of euphoria, parting his lips to moan, but not being able to collect enough air to force a sound out. 

When Jongho senses he needs to take a breath, he releases his fingers pressure, causing Seonghwa to cough harshly and let out a gravelly moan, as Jongho reaches below him to grab his dick, pumping it rhythmically with his thrusts. When Jongho next brings a hand to his throat it is along with the stimulation of him thrusting, albeit sloppily against his prostate, hand working his hard cock in tandem with the thrusts, and Seonghwa can tell that both the youngest and himself are nearing their orgasms.

His jaw lolls open, drool dribbling down his chin and onto the bed sheets, as he tries to suck air past the fingers blocking his windpipe. His eyes snap toward his boyfriend when he hears his telltale orgasm moan, and is shocked to hear him choke out, “Daddy,” as his pretty cock releases white ribbons of cum over his chest. Yunho groans, supposedly finishing right after Mingi, the sight sending Seonghwa over the edge as well. 

Instead of seeing white, his orgasm blacks his surroundings out, his conscious mind only returning when Jongho releases the pressure from around his neck, finally finishing inside of him. Jongho sets quickly to work post orgasm, untying his wrists, murmuring sweet praises and soft apologies, massaging gently at his wrists and neck gingerly. As soon as his wrists are released Seonghwa collapses in a panting mess on the bed, grinning up at their youngest member, who handles him with care after the previous events.

He turns his head slightly to see an adorably pouting Mingi koalaed onto Yunho, refusing to let the poor boy pull out. Seonghwa sniggers at the sight, catching Mingi’s attention who pokes his tongue out at him petulantly, nose scrunching as he eyes Seonghwa’s neck where he wears both San and Jongho’s work proudly. “You look like you were mauled by a bear,” he comments with a mock disgusted tone, causing Seonghwa to giggle hysterically. “Well you look like you just lost your virginity,” he counters a spluttering Mingi.

He turns away from his offended boyfriend, massaging his sore wrists as his eyes search the crowd of satiated boys sitting around them on the bed. When his eyes land on Yeosang he grins tiredly, making grabby hands for the beautiful boy to make his way towards him. Yeosang, crawls over with a sweet grin on his face, clad only in a large fluffy cream sweater that hangs over both of his hands and falls provocatively off a shoulder to expose a sharp collarbone. 

As he crawls over, Seonghwa hears him hiss softly through his teeth as his pretty wee cock catches on the soft material of the cardigan, a pang of sympathy hitting Seonghwa for making the beautiful boy wait until last, even though the band members had seemed to have established an order among themselves prior to this arrangement. When Yeosang reaches him he crawls gently into his lap, making himself comfortable before he begins fluttering butterfly soft kisses along his jaw, eventually making his way to Seonghwa’s swollen lips to press a passionate lazy kiss against them, giving Seonghwa the change to take control for once, which he does, hugging the small boy close into his arms and kissing him silly. 

They both smile into the kiss, humming softly at the gentle push and pull, like an unbreaking tide, as they take their time with each other, Seonghwa making the most of his time with Yeosang, not feeling the need to rush. He breaks the kiss smoothly, grinning stupidly at a flustered looking Yeosang. “So, how do want to do this?” he questions his dongsaeng, leaving the question open to see what the younger would like to do. Yeosang looks him easily in the eye and with a bashful smile murmurs something quietly which Seonghwa doesn't quite catch. 

“You’ll have to speak up baby,” he hums, rubbing firmly at Yeosang’s shoulders in an encouraging massage of sorts. “I was wondering if you’d mind sucking me off. Only if that's okay with you? I could do you too, unless you want a break?” he says looking down at Seonghwa’s spent cock. The eldest smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be going again today, but I’d love to do that for you pretty baby boy,” he answers a now flushed Yeosang, pushing the boy backwards gently so that he falls softly onto the mattress so that Seonghwa can climb on top of him. 

He lifts the sweater up, bunching it under Yeosang’s chin, so that he can kiss and nip at his chest, rubbing his hand soothingly on his flat stomach. Yeosang keens at the attention, scrunching his toes into the bedspread and his fingers into the sleeves of the sweater at the mixture of sensations. Seonghwa continues moving south, soothing small nibbles on unblemished skin with licks and kisses, stopping to play with the supple skin of Yeosang’s thighs, sucking it gently into his mouth and appreciating the cute sounds it draws from the boy above him. 

He stops teasing when the younger begins to squirm, leaning back to take in the sight of the boy’s long slim dick, just as pretty as the rest of him, before pressing a firm open mouthed kiss to the pink head. Yeosang, who had leant forward onto his elbows during Seonghwa’s journey south, throws his head back at the bold action, a whiny huff of breath leaving from between his parted lips. Seonghwa continues kissing at his length, leaving sloppy kisses from the tip to the base, and back up again, before giving a testing lick to the head. Yeosang groans beautifully, looking ethereal as washed out pink hair falls into his deep brown eyes that roll back in pleasure. 

Seonghwa tests the waters for a while, gaining positive responses for his smaller actions, before he gauges it's safe for him to take the entirety of the cock into his mouth. Yeosang tenses in surprise whispering a quiet “I’m so worked up that I won't last long.” Seonghwa hums around the cock in his mouth in agreement, earning a full body shudder from Yeosang before he begins bobbing his head. 

He changes it up, talking the cock long and slow, sliding his tongue along the entirety of the bottom of its length, before sliding off until only the bulb of the head sits on his tongue where he suckles on it firmly. Yeosang lets out loud cries, growing higher in pitch with each bob of Seonghwa’s head, until with a tap to Seonghwa’s cheek in warning he is coming hard into the tight, hot mouth surrounding him. Seonghwa watches as he shivers pleasurably as he comes down from his high, rolling the warm come around on his tongue, before swallowing the salty load down in one gulp.

He finds his eyelids drooping heavily, having to lie himself down before he collapses from exhaustion. He feels Yeosang’s hands on him instantly, rubbing soothingly at his chest, soon joined by many other pairs of hands on various parts of his body. He feels fingers carding through his hair, hands wiping cool damp cloths along the expanse of his body and others just touching as comfort. 

Too tired to even crack open an eye he lays basking in the attention, a sleepy smile gracing his swollen red stained lips as he relishes in the silence and presence of the others. He feels the bed dip from all directions as the others settle down with him, arms circling him from all directions, and he can't even bring himself to worry about the repercussions of what they had just done could be, as the stress had finally left his body, muscles once tight with overwork, now hurting in a much better way. 

He whispers a soft raspy goodnight to the boys surrounding him like a safety net, finally letting himself drift off to sleep with their sweet thanks and own variety of goodnights sending him peacefully into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations, you made it to the end!!! Lololol.  
> But on a more serious note, thank you so much for reading my work of fiction. Feel free to yell at me in the comments, and Kudos and/or bookmarks are much appreciated <3
> 
> Also, a massive thank you to my best friend and fabulous editor Nico_Diangelatte, this would be a lot shittier without your help. I appreciate you so much for putting up with me and spending long nights with me on this story, and I could say that I wont put you through it again, but that would be lying lololol. Thank you again, and I love you hun xx


End file.
